


Wasted Time

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anyway here are my soft boys being soft, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But I keep wanting to call them Sweet Tooth, Kissing, LET MY BOYS BE GAY YOU COWARDS, Look I know the ship name is Swangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: When Sweet Pea starts giving Fangs random kisses, he doesn't know what to do. Not that he's complaining....





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with Swangs. These two have taken over my life. These boys are so soft for each other, it kills me

Fangs and Sweet Pea laughed loudly as they crashed through the trailer door. They had been drinking with some of the other Serpents and were well past drunk. They stumbled over clutter and fell side by side into Sweet Pea’s bed, still laughing. The boys shed their shoes and jeans and crawled under the old, tattered quilt facing one another. 

“G’night, Fangs,” Sweet Pea mumbled, his eyelids already drooping shut. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Fangs’ lips and passed out cold. Fangs followed suit, too tired to contemplate what had just transpired. He’d handle it in the morning. 

\---

As it turned out, Fangs didn’t handle it in the morning. He woke late to find Sweet Pea hunkered over some freezer waffles, smothered in Mrs. Butterworth. “Saved you some,” the tall boy grunted. Fangs popped his own waffles in the toaster and once they were ready, plopped down next to Sweet Pea at the tiny kitchen table. Before he was able to cut a piece of the waffle, Pea’s lips were on his again. 

Like the night before, they were gone as soon as they came, and Fangs didn’t have any time to react. It was so unlike Sweet Pea to show affection beyond the tight, back slapping hugs they often shared, but Fangs wasn’t exactly hating it. He always had a bit of a thing for him, but he never allowed it to grow. The last thing Fangs wanted was to make his best friend uncomfortable with unsolicited romantic advances, so he kept it to himself. With this new development of Sweet Pea giving him lightning-fast kisses, he was more than a little excited to see where things were going to go.

\---

It became a sort of habit for the two boys. Sweet Pea would greet Fangs with a tiny kiss, usually when they were alone, but occasionally around some of the other Serpents. Then, when it was time to leave, he would get another tiny kiss goodbye. Nothing else changed between them, and Fangs was rather enjoying all the little kisses he got. They still goofed around with each other throughout the day, and shared a bed when Fangs couldn’t be bothered to go home. 

But as much as he loved kissing Sweet Pea, he didn’t want to push his luck and kiss him back. He was sure it would scare him away if Fangs were to give Sweet Pea a kiss instead. As much as he longed to cup his cheek and kiss him deeply, he couldn’t risk it. So he stood passively as the boy he had always admired gave him shy, innocent kisses, waiting for the day he would be brave enough to make a real move. 

\---

It went to shit one night at the Whyte Wyrm when Fangs was watching Sweet Pea dominate a game of pool, keeping Toni company behind the bar. Sweet Pea took his winning shot and strolled lazily over to the pair. He stood next to Fangs and gave him a kiss, but it lasted a little longer than usual. He pulled away, and Toni snorted. 

“What’s so funny, short stack?” Sweet Pea asked, waiting for her to get mad about the nickname. 

“Nothing,” she smirked, leaning on her forearms across the bar. “I’m just wondering when you’re actually going to kiss him, instead of dancing around your feelings like a middle schooler.”

Both boys went beet red as she stared them down, and an awkward, stunned silence fell upon them. “I gotta go,” Sweet Pea mumbled, and pushed his way to the entrance of the bar, leaving Fangs with Toni, his heart breaking a little. 

“Toni, what the hell?” Fangs exploded. 

“Oh come on, Fangs,” she sighed. “Can you honestly tell me you were happy with just those kisses? I know nothing else has happened between you. It would be written all over your face. You’ve been into Sweet Pea for years, and I’m sick of seeing him drag you along.”

“You don’t understand, Toni,” he seethed. “You pushed him. And he wasn’t dragging me along, he just-”

“He likes you, Fangs. A lot. And he doesn’t know if you feel the same way, so he got scared when I called him out. It seems the both of you are dealing with the same exact problem.”

“How do you know?”

“You have got to be pretty fucking blind not to see. He is so gone for you, Fangs. He just can’t see that you feel the same.” 

Fangs sat for a minute, mulling her words over. “I gotta go,” he said suddenly, repeating Sweet Pea’s exact words from earlier.

“Get your man!” Toni called after him as he exited the bar, heading straight for Sweet Pea’s trailer. Twice on the way over, he turned around, before the thought of finally kissing Sweet Pea for real made him turn back. When he finally got to the trailer, he waited outside for several minutes, debating how he should go about setting things right. 

Finally, he squared his shoulders and knocked loudly. “Go away,” came Sweet Pea’s sullen voice. Fangs knocked again, not letting up until the door finally swung open. The look on his face was meant to convey the message of “do not approach,” but when he saw Fangs on the doorstep, it changed to panic and he tried to close the door. Fangs reached out and stopped it with his hand

“Sweet Pea, I need to tell you something,” he said breathlessly. It was now or never. The taller boy reluctantly opened the door again and gestured for Fangs to come inside. Fangs opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to convey just how much his friend meant to him, but nothing came out. 

“I get it, Fangs,” he sighed. “I promise, it all ends now. I’m sorry.”

“No!” he blurted out. Sweet Pea looked at him in surprise. Fangs quickly closed the distance between them and cupped his face, before leaning up to capture his lips in a genuine kiss. Sweet Pea gasped and dropped his hands from their firm position crossed over his chest. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, moving his hands again to wrap around Fangs’ waist. 

They broke apart, smiling shyly at each other. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Pea,” Fangs breathed. “You have no idea.”

“I think I might,” Sweet Pea chuckled. “I’ve been crazy about you for years.”

“We wasted so much time,” he sighed, before leaning in for another kiss. They kissed slowly for a while, until Fangs felt Sweet Pea’s tongue flicking at his lips. He melted into his arms and allowed him entrance. He clung tightly to Sweet Pea’s lapels as they kissed, and his hands slowly migrated up into his hair. His fingers wove into the dark strands and pulled, eliciting a low groan from the taller boy. 

Sweet Pea’s own hands moved downward from the middle of his back, until they were resting firmly on Fangs’ ass. He squeezed gently, and Fangs moved even closer to him. They broke apart to catch their breath, panting into each other’s mouths, and Sweet Pea didn’t move his hands from their risque position. 

“Damn, Fogarty,” he gasped as he tilted his head to rest their foreheads together. There was a soft smile on his face that melted Fangs’ heart. “We should do that, like, all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @gay-for-rey1999, @juglovesbetty, and @sweetpeasfangs


End file.
